Further Than You
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: When Akira is caught by Kurosaki and Teru, what misceif can he cause in our young heroines life? What kind of Hell can he put Kurosaki through? And what will Daisy have to say about this? Please Enjoy!


**Anime: Dengeki Daisy**

**Pairing: Akira X Teru**

**Disclaimer: Sorry! I own nothing…but if I did I would call dibs on either Akira or Daisy…probably Akira since no one shows him any love.**

**WARNING: I have not read all of Dengeki Daisy; my library only has the first 7 books which I have poured over constantly cuz this series is so freaking awesome! Anyway, since Akira has only made like 4 appearances, I may get this wrong. I just noticed there is not a single Fanfic dedicated to him…until now. I realize some people are not into the Akira/Teru thing...~bows~ humble apologies; I just wanted to do a fanfic of them since I find Akira such an astounding character and I hate Mori. BTW, act as if the last chapter (34, the I hate Daisy you killed my bro, go die in a hole txt being sent on the Ferris wheel) as if that never happened and I rewrote that end. Okay? ^-^ Please enjoy? 3 ~Ash**

**Further Than You.**

Teru sat across from the annoying boy who called himself Akira. That nasty, cruel, unreliable, hasty, random, and weird boy with the maniac smile that constantly talked as if whatever he had to say was a riddle. Kurosaki had asked, more like demanded, she stay put with him. After the Ferris wheel finally stopped, her wonderful delinquent had grabbed the dark haired creep and towed both him and Teru to his home, where Teru now sat watching the criminal like a hawk as he splayed out on the wood floor. She kept herself up on the couch as if sharing the same ground as him disgusted her. He didn't seem to notice her feet curled up on the couch next to her, and instead he entertained himself with that annoying yo-yo he constantly played with. From walk the dog to other weird string tying tricks, he just kept himself busy with his slim fingers working the toy as if it were a puppet to manipulate to his will.

"You stare a lot." He finally turned to her, shocking the young girl. She had not realized how entranced she had been with his hands. Akira sat up, still hunched over with his back up against the wall and his hands still busy with the toy. "Something you wanted to say, Teru?" His maniac smile was back as his eyes completely ignored the object in his hand and instead his gaze fell only on her. "Or were you thinking about something naughty?"

"What?" Teru's face burnt as she watched his face glimmer at her stiff reaction. Oh no, he had grown bored of his current toy. "I was just watching you play with that yo-yo. You do some neat tricks." She stated her voice cold and with no hint of emotion to clue him in.

"I see." He suddenly was no longer gazing at her, but had put down the object to put all his attention on her as she stared back. Silence held and she would not break it. He tilted his head and she did the same as if to mock him. He caught on quick and sat with his knees up while leaning against the wall. Teru would not give in as she sat with her back against the couch and began…wait a second!

"You pervert!" She jumped. "You know I'm wearing a skirt!"

"You're the one mocking me." He doubled over laughing at the fact she had almost fallen for it. "Wow, you are dumb. What does that Daisy guy see in you anyway?"

SLAP. Akira stared up at the hand that had just swung across his face and the warrior queen ready to defend the honest name of her loyal protector. Akira stood a smirk on his face and a hint of pleasure from being struck. Fear began to race in Teru's mind, but she would not falter. She had not realized how much taller than her the boy was…or how broad his shoulders were…or how his eyes held an exited luster whenever they encountered each other. Now, these things came to light as he stepped towards her, breaking the trance.

"What?" She dared him, putting her foot forward. "You gonna hit me back?"

"No," His grin grew dangerous and predatory as she remained glued to the spot. She waited for his hand to shoot up and slam her face in or maybe wrap around her neck. If that was how it was gonna be, she would put up a fight. Kurosaki was busy, so she couldn't just call him back because of some punk who wanted to ruffle her up a bit. She was a mature, grown woman; she could take him…right? "I'm going to kiss you."

And he did…again. Teru's fist came up to stop him, but to her surprise he caught it just as his lips met hers. It was not like at the train station when he looped his arm around her head and forced her to come forward. This time he was gentle and…was that a chaste kiss? Compared to last time…it was nice. A thousand thought filled her head and she couldn't sort any…and then the worst thing imaginable happened. A certain protective delinquent returned home…a very angry delinquent.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kurosaki hollered, his fist meeting the grin of the boy who turned to him.

Teru instantly pulled away as if she had been burned. She clasped her hand over her mouth, hoping the last few moments had not happened. Meanwhile, Kurosaki was attempting to beat the daylights out of the boy who only grinned like an insane creeper as he was punched. Rage, hate, jealousy; it all rose up inside Kurosaki as he continued to punch the boy who laughed. He had no idea what he was yelling, but whatever it was…Teru did not seem to like it. Her arm suddenly latched onto his as he halted. He turned to meet the girl's eyes.

"Don't kill him." Those words ended his fight. The bleach head glared at the creep in his hand and threw him back to the ground before stomping off to his room.

"Aww, is that a soft spot I sense?" Akira was suddenly latched to her arm as she had been to Kurosaki just a moment ago.

"I don't fall for masochists; you were enjoying yourself far too much." She snorted, swatting at his arms. "Besides, he doesn't need any more problems on his shoulders."

"Boo…Teru likes the bleach boy. Teru likes the bleach boy." Akira sang in an annoyingly childish voice accompanied by his evil smirk. "Well, they say girls are into old men these days…with so much hair now he is liable to go bald soon."

"I know, right? He…" She halted. She had almost agreed with a criminal who had kidnapped her, stolen her precious cell phone, and attempted to frame Daisy for all his hacker issues. Who knew how many crimes this guy had committed and now she was being friendly with him? No! She must keep her guard up…for Daisy/Kurosaki. Suddenly her phone beeped.

**Daisy**

**Teru, are you alright? I heard what happened at the amusement park today. How are you holding up? I hope you are not having too much trouble. Please let me know if you need anything, I will try my best. Don't forget to take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble for a while. I'm always here for you. Is there someone you can trust that you can stay with?**

Teru smirked as she replied. This look did not go unnoticed by Akira as he leaned over ever so much to read her reply.

**Teru**

**Daisy, thank you so much! I am fine, just a little shaken up. Kurosaki, the demon janitor I work for, is helping me. I also met this other annoyance named Akira. Do you know him? He is a hacker like you. Please don't worry about me. I will just have to deal with things here. Actually, Im quit happy, Kurosaki may be a balding jerk, but he is kind and taking good care of me. This Akira guy is the problem. He is the one who kissed me at the train station! I hate him even more now because he pulled the same stunt and Kurosaki walked in. I think I made him mad. I feel bad since I am staying here and should be nicer to him. I am fine though, please don't worry. I know you will do your best to protect me! And Daisy, thank you so much for always keeping your promises and being there for me.**

"So, that's what girls like to hear?" Akira finally asked. Teru turned on him.

"What's the big idea?" she glared and moved away. "This is a private message, no creeps allowed."

"That's not very nice." Akira turned away, sagging his shoulders. "If you don't want people to read your messages, keep your phone hidden so no one see's."

"I shouldn't have to hide my phone. You should just respect some privacy!" She turned on her heel and gently knocked on Kurosaki's door. "Kurosaki? Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah." A voice called. "Go out and get something."

"Don't you want to come with?" Teru stared at the door. Kurosaki stuck his head out.

"I don't want to be seen with that weirdo and he is not staying here alone." The janitor growled, pointing at Akira. "Just get whatever you want, enough to feed us all…no tomato's."

"Yes sir!" She saluted, leaving. No sooner was she gone; Kurosaki stepped out of his room, popped his neck, and stared at the masochistic boy before him.

"So, you're the one who stole Teru's first kiss, huh?" He glared daggers at the boy.

"Her second one too." Akira added wood to the flames with a smirk.

"Don't get so cocky around her." Kurosaki threatened, grabbing the boy's collar. "She isn't the kind to fall for stupid tricks like yours."

"Reeeeaaaaallllly." Akira grinned as he told Kurosaki the prank he attempted to pull on her. Kurosaki released the boy as he doubled over laughing at the girl's stupidity. He laughed until he noticed Akira still grinning and he straightened.

"Don't pull stunts like that anymore." He growled, turning to the kitchen. "She lived here for a while so I know her tastes and you are no them."

"So, you're saying you lived with a young innocent high school student…pedophile. You must have a Lolita complex."

"NO I DON'T!" He yelled, turning towards the boy.

"HAHA! What's sad is you shared an apartment with her, you work at her school, and you hang out outside of school…and I still got further than you in only a few days!" Akira laughed as he ran from the flaming rage of the janitor.

"GET BACK HER SO I CAN USE YOUR HEAD FOR A MOP!"

Somewhere across town…Teru was sneezing.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS ALL!<strong>

**I had fun with this fanfic…so much fun I finished it in less than an hour. ~Personal Record~ Yay me!**

**I would really appreciate some feedback on this!**

**If I should trash it or keep going?**

**Please no flames…they will be used to roast marshmallows and later submitted for comical reasons.**

**I hope to hear back from some of you, I know not many people know Dengeki Daisy…so spread the word!**

**Dont forget that pretty REVIEW button!**

**Thank you again!**

**~Ash**


End file.
